


Tilting at Windmills

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [42]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MFU Prompt: Table 2 96. Windmills</p><p>Napoleon asks Illya for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tilting at Windmills

“You’ll enjoy it Illya.”

“No.”

“Give me one good reason why not.”

“I do not want to be involved in your scheme.”

“It’s not a scheme.  She said she had a friend who she says needs a date.  So I thought you could help me out and date her.”

Illya said annoyed, “Not another word.  The answer is no!  You know how I feeling about double dating why do you keep insisting.”

“I just want you to have a good time.  You’re date is beautiful.”  Napoleon hoped that would help his friend change his mind.

“You, my friend, are like Don Quixote.”

“What are you talking about?”  Surprised at the comparison.

“You are a romantic who keeps tilting at windmills.”

“Wanting you to have fun is tilting at windmills.”

“No, but wanting everything in the lives of your friends to be perfect is.”

Napoleon thought about what Illya had said. 

“Am I wrong to want people to be happy?”

“Wrong no, but unrealistic yes.  Go enjoy your date.  And Napoleon,” Illya said as he head out of their office, “Tilting at windmills is what makes you the person you are.  Do not change.”

“Are you such you won’t change your mind?”  Napoleon asked once more.

_A wave of Illya’s hand and chuckle was all the answer he received._


End file.
